ukrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Baron Carnegie-Bruce of Kimmeridge
Anthony Stewart Cavendish Carnegie-Bruce, Baron Carnegie-Bruce of Kimmeridge, KG, PC, QC (born 21 June 1946) is a British aristocrat and Conservative Party politician who served as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 7 October 2018 to 9 March 2019. He currently serves as the European Commissioner for Transport on the European Commission, having been confirmed in the post on 11 January 2020. Carnegie-Bruce descends from the Scottish nobility. He is a direct descendant of David Carnegie of Pitcarrow, 1st Baronet and David Carnegie, 1st Earl of Southesk. He is also a distant cousin to David Carnegie, 4th Duke of Fife, to Patrick Carnegy, 15th Earl of Northesk, to Andrew Bruce, 11th Earl of Elgin and to Michael Brudenell-Bruce, 8th Marquess of Ailesbury. Early life He is the eldest son of Charles Reginald Legge Carnegie-Bruce, 1st Baronet, the former British Ambassador to China, and his wife Lady Anne Evelyn Beatrice Cavendish, daughter of Edward Cavendish, 10th Duke of Devonshire. He was educated at Radley College and Christ Church, Oxford, where he read a degree in law and was a member of the notorious dining society the Bullingdon Club. He further studied a postgraduate degree at Christ Church in political science (his thesis was on land apportionment in Southern Rhodesia). He worked as a farmer and as an Assistant Lecturer at the University College of Rhodesia in Salisbury (now Harare) for three years before running for Parliament. He was called to the Bar in 1970 and practised full-time as an Advocate until 1974. He was appointed a Queen's Counsel in 1985. Political career Early days: Member of Parliament and junior posts In the 2005 general election he entered the House of Commons as Member of Parliament for the London constituency of Kensington and Chelsea with a majority of 12,418. In the 2016 general election, he was elected Member of Parliament for the reformed constituency of Kensington with a majority of 8,616. He served as Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee from 24 June 2016 to 13 February 2017. He left office as MP for Kensington on 13 February 2017 but was re-elected on 29 April 2018 as Member of Parliament for South Dorset, his home constituency, in a by-election. He stood down on 12 August 2019. Carnegie-Bruce was Chief Whip during Chauncey Duval's premiership from 23 December 2016 to 6 February 2017. Speaker of the House of Commons Carnegie-Bruce briefly served as Speaker of the House of Commons from 6 February 2017 to 9 February 2017 during Adam Lloyd's government. Carnegie-Bruce is believed to have regretted his election as Speaker in hindsight, and he claimed that his 'boredom in the role' was responsible for him impersonating a Bosch washing machine 'on a spin cycle' during an important Parliamentary debate. Carnegie-Bruce was later ousted as Speaker following this episode. Later commenting on it, Carnegie-Bruce said, 'I'm not sorry, I'm absolutely livid,' when asked if he was sorry. On the question of transgender rights, Carnegie-Bruce sought clarification from the then Prime Minister Adam Lloyd, asking, 'If my hypothetical son were to identify as a tiger, should we legally recognise him as one?' This is believed to have spurred on Carnegie-Bruce's impersonation of a washing machine. Carnegie-Bruce would later go on to marry the first transgender MP Eva Rochdale. Leadership of the Conservative Party Following his re-election to Parliament as the MP for South Dorset on 29 April 2018, Carnegie-Bruce immediately expressed interest in running to become the next Conservative leader. 'Where is the Prime Minister and his government?' asked Carnegie-Bruce as he stood outside Parliament during Augustine Smith's premiership. On the 4th of June 2018, Carnegie-Bruce announced his intention to challenge Augustine Smith, then incumbent Prime Minister, for the leadership of the party, which would result in his ousting as Prime Minister, after he had not even made a single speech. Carnegie-Bruce said that he hoped that he would 'be able to salvage what is left of this country'. Carnegie-Bruce was elected leader of the Conservative Party, running against Douglas Clarkson, when he subsequently became Prime Minister after being asked by the Queen to form a government, on 7 October 2018. Carnegie-Bruce announced that he would step down as leader of the party and Prime Minister in early February 2019. He remained leader until the election of Chauncey Duval, who also ran against Douglas Clarkson and additionally Chris Wilkinson, on 23 February 2019. Prime Minister Carnegie-Bruce Carnegie-Bruce became Prime Minister on 7 October 2018. His government's primary policies were to increase the productivity levels of the country and to improve the country's infrastructure to restore it to levels prior to what political correspondents have called 'the black hole of government' (a period of prolonged inactivity). Productivity-infrastructure policy Carnegie-Bruce's key policy was that of 'productivity-infrastructure', double barrelled because it was his opinion that the two were co dependent. The main idea behind this policy was that if the infrastructure of the country was increased then the productivity would increase in turn through motivation. It was also made clear that productivity was not able to be facilitated without infrastructure. The government dedicated a significant amount of resources to kickstart what they described as the 'superstructure' of the country once more. Carnegie-Bruce's government is credited by many notable political analysts, including Alexander Seymour-Stewart, 20th Duke of Somerset, for achieving the pledges he made to the nation when assuming office on 7 October 2018. Resignation In early February 2019, Carnegie-Bruce announced that he 'needed a break for a while from the top job'. He announced his decision to resign the party leadership and call for a party leadership election with the new leader leading the party into the upcoming general election. He resigned on 9 March 2019 after the election of Chauncey Duval on 8 March 2019. His resignation speech as Prime Minister was as follows: I am pleased that the Conservative Party has chosen to elect a new leader and hope that they will be able to get on and continue the successful legacy that my government has left them. When I came into office last year, I came into office on a manifesto aiming to increase this country's productivity and infrastructure, which had been greatly neglected by my most recent predecessors. I am able to stand before you all this afternoon with confidence and tell you that my pledges have been delivered.'' 'My government has also overseen the appointment of a new Commissioner of the Metropolitan Police Service. This is a step in the right direction to further the improvement of our country's infrastructure. The success or failure of these policies are now down to my successor and their government. 'I believe it only right to step aside at this moment given the levels of support which were expressed among my party for Chauncey Duval. I have full confidence that he will be able to secure a majority in the upcoming general election and believe it wise to allow him to get some groundwork in place and start brainstorming about his future government. I have attempted to telephone Mr Duval to congratulate him on his victory but I have only been able to reach his answerphone. '''I am pleased with the efforts of all of my colleagues - in Parliament, in my party and in the greater echelons of government - for being able to enact my most crucial policies during my time in office. It has been wonderful to serve my country well and I hope to continue to represent my constituents in Dorset. Thank you. Your turn, Chauncey! Scandals During his premiership, Carnegie-Bruce and his government have also been part of a multiple of scandals. The most famous of these are 'WindowGate', where the Prime Minister and his party Chairman, The Earl De La Warr, threw themselves from a window following a Buckingham Palace state banquet; 'TonsureGate', where the Prime Minister and his government were criticised for their expense claims and which also featured, on the part of the Prime Minister, a claim for his hair products, and the accusation that the government's infrastructure policies personally benefitted the Prime Minister and his cabinet. WindowGate During a state banquet at Buckingham Palace in October 2018 Carnegie-Bruce and his First Secretary of State, later the Conservative Party Chairman, Lord De La Warr, threw themselves from a window in the state dining room. Their intentions were anticipated by the security staff, who erected several trampolines outside to cushion their falls. The pair were hospitalised with minor injures. When asked why they did it, Carnegie-Bruce stated, 'We both felt that our efforts were being ignored and that we had nothing to lose. We are glad, in hindsight however, that we were saved by the security staff and are able to use this example to highlight the need to treat mental health issues suitably.' TonsureGate On 1 February 2019, The Telegraph broke the news that the government, including the Prime Minister, had claimed 'exorbitant amounts' in their expense claims. Other individuals implicated were The Earl De La Warr and The Duke of Somerset. The Telegraph noted that the Prime Minister, in four months, had claimed a total of £47,000 on his expenses. The Prime Minister had spent £31,000 on 300 bottles of Dom Perignon champagne and is reported to have noted that he was 'pleased with receiving a discount because of the bulk order' (300 bottles would usually cost £40,000). The most questioned claim on the Prime Minister's expense sheet was, however, £78.99 for 'tonsure trimmers', later to be described by his secretary as, 'Trimmers to ensure that the hair at the side of the Prime Minister's head remains presentable for someone of his office.' The Prime Minister justified his expense claims, telling Sky News, 'I've been tonsured for a long time... I know how to handle my haircut and have always claimed it on expenses... Government officials have a duty to look presentable.' Speaking to Andrew Marr, the Prime Minister described the expense claims as 'peanuts compared to what is mostly spent on various things and claimed'. Government benefitting from infrastructure policies The Prime Minister's government was criticised for its infrastructure re-development - namely the high speed rail link between the South West and London. The start of the line in the South West has been placed in Dorset, the Prime Minister's constituency and home to several other government members, and the new road links appear to link the estates of three men - the Duke of Somerset, the Earl De La Warr and Carnegie-Bruce - together by road. Labour MP Sparky Spank commented on the scandal, opining that, 'The Prime Minister... was far removed from the reality of normal people despite his pretence.' Personal life He is married to Eva Rochdale, a transgender woman. They live at the Carnegie-Bruces' Dorset family seat and their townhouse in South Kensington. The Carnegie-Bruces' family seat is Kinloss House in Dorset. He has a personal wealth of an estimated £15 million as a result of his business enterprises. He was Chairman of the family corporation, established by his father out of a business inherited from his mother, Carnegie-Bruce Limited, which traditionally deals in the management of landed estates and has since expanded into offering legal and security advice to large corporations, until joining the European Commission. He was made a Knight of the Garter in March 2019 by then Prime Minister Lord De La Warr and was made a life peer as Baron Carnegie-Bruce of Kimmeridge in December 2019 by Quincy Duval. Left to right: Lady Anne Cavendish (6 November 1927 – 9 August 2010), daughter of the 10th Duke of Devonshire, and Hon. Charles Carnegie-Bruce, 1st Baronet (19 August 1921 - 17 March 2001) - the parents of Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, 2nd Baronet. Post-Prime Ministerial life Since leaving office, Carnegie-Bruce has offered legal, security and political advice to large corporations and government bodies. European Commission Carnegie-Bruce was confirmed as the European Commissioner for Transport on 11 January 2020, with responsibility for developing the European Union's transport infrastructure. Before taking up the post, Carnegie-Bruce handed over his shares in Carnegie-Bruce Limited to his nephew Henry Carnegie-Bruce, elder son of his younger brother David, in compliance with professional conduct regulations. As Transport Commissioner, Carnegie-Bruce has pledged to 'close gaps between national transport networks, ensure the smooth functioning of the single market and overcome technical barriers by developing the EU's transport infrastructure'. Political commentary Carnegie-Bruce has offered his opinion on numerous political events during the 2020 general election. Conservative Party performance Speaking on the BBC's 'Election Night' with Huw Edwards, Carnegie-Bruce said that the Conservative Party's surprising seat increase was down to 'a lack of oomph among the leaders of the two main opposing parties', Christopher Lord of the Liberal Democrats and Kate Hastings of Labour, but said that the Conservatives 'lost many votes' due to their 'abysmal' handling of the scandals involving Sir David Carnegie-Bruce, interim Prime Minister from August-December 2019. European Union On the question of the United Kingdom's potential to hold a referendum on whether or not to leave the European Union, Carnegie-Bruce has written in an opinion piece for the Times, 'It is now more important than ever that we remain steadfast partners of our European friends, and the only way to do this is by remaining a member of the European Union.' 'The talk of a referendum on our membership of the European Union has alarmed Europe. Not in the least because there has hitherto been no sign of euroscepticism at all among the general populace; it is entirely the concoction of bored, marginal politicians and shows clearly the dangers of allowing hollow ideologies access to our leading institutions,' Carnegie-Bruce further wrote, summarising his views on the origination of the eurosceptic movement. Michael Fantolini Carnegie-Bruce hit back when former Conservative Prime Minister Lord Berkshire, popularly known as Michael Fantolini, called his call for the Conservative Party to embrace his policies of contextual conservatism and productivity-infrastructure 'self-serving'. To which Carnegie-Bruce replied, 'He clearly needs to check up the history of his own party. When he does so, he will see that I rallied the party together against Augustine Smith, who pulled our party into a ditch and held it there, and kickstarted the economy with my productivity-infrastructure policies. It's not up for debate whether or not they were a success. That's an objective fact. Yes, I may have done some things that some may regard as questionable... but the success of my main ideology is not up for debate... it's regarded as being axiomatic by anyone with the slightest wherewithal.' Of Fantolini, Carnegie-Bruce later remarked, 'His politics are old hat and should be resigned to the dustbin of history.' A day after this speech, Michael Fantolini published a four point policy proposal for the Conservative Party, in which he suggested that the party should focus on infrastructure. Fantolini's announcement was widely regarded as an acknowledgement of Carnegie-Bruce. Titles and styles * Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Esq. 1946-1985 * Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, QC 1985-2001 * Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Bt, QC 2001-2005 * Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Bt, QC, MP 2005 - 2017 * The Right Honourable Carnegie-Bruce Carnegie-Bruce, Bt, QC, MP 2017 - 2019 (a few months out of Parliament during 2017 when he was not an MP) * The Right Honourable The Lord Carnegie-Bruce of Kimmeridge KG PC QC (2019-present) (Lord Carnegie-Bruce remains a baronet but by custom the postnom of Bt is dropped, since Peers of the Realm do not list subsidiary hereditary titles.) Business interests * Chairman of Carnegie-Bruce Limited (shares now transferred to his nephew) * Non-Executive Director of Winston Corp (terminated during his time on the European Commission but Winston Corp have said that 'there will always be a place' on the board for Carnegie-Bruce) Other positions and memberships * Former trustee of the Dulverton Trust * Former Visiting Professor in the Department of War Studies, King's College,London * Former member of the Board of the Nuclear Threat Initiative * Honorary Liveryman of the Goldsmith's Company